


See Me Running

by Dee_Alyson_15



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Forgive Me, M/M, POV Multiple, Royalty, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Alyson_15/pseuds/Dee_Alyson_15
Summary: Я - оборотень, а тот, кого я больше всего на свете люблю и ненавижу - жестокий Император.Я - Император, и я испытываю такие чувства, которые не испытывал уже давно.Смогут ли они быть вместе?
Relationships: Synyster Gates/M. Shadows





	1. Замок

POV Мэтта.  
Кровь.   
Кровь была повсюду, впитываясь в ослепительно белый снег, но больше всего меня пугало не это, а то, что в лужах этой крови лежал звёздный медведь, убитый стрелой неизвестно откуда, и слабо шевелящаяся Руби, схватившаяся за рану.   
Не теряя ни секунды, я подбежал к ней, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не застал медведя вовремя. Конечно же, добрая девочка попыталась его успокоить и спела колыбельную, и на секунду зверь вроде как даже присмирел...а потом, когда она подошла ему поближе, нанёс ей ещё больше ударов, а вернулся я только тогда, когда он упал, поражённый.   
Её лицо, одежда и плащ были заляпаны кровью, на животе была огромная рана и из ран на ногах и руках тоже хлестала кровь. Нет, нет, только не это, она не может умереть, ей всего пятнадцать, её жизнь только началась и не может так позорно оборваться…  
\- Я отомщу ему! - крикнул от безысходности я, лихорадочно роясь в сумке. - Отомщу этой безумной твари, позволяющей смертельно опасным зверям тут бродить! Он сотворил слишком много зла для всех нас, и я жду не дождусь, чтобы воткнуть нож этой подлой змее туда, где находится пустота на месте сердца!!! Ненавижу всё, что с ним связано...держись, Руби, держись!  
В конце концов я едва остановил кровотечение, потратив на это последние бинты. Тем не менее, она потеряла слишком много крови, и была в полубессознательном состоянии, поэтому я прижал её к себе, баюкая, как младенца.  
\- Спи, просто спи. Я не буду убивать императора без тебя, и уж точно не оставлю тебя на растерзание этой коварной гадюке…  
Но моя фраза оборвалась, как только меня схватили сзади несколько людей, заковали в цепи и завязали глаза, последнее, что я увидел - то, как слуги императора поднимают Руби, чьи раны открылись вновь, несмотря на все мои усилия, и куда-то её тащат.  
Как бы я не отбивался, через несколько мгновений нас уже куда-то везли, после чего меня бросили на холодный пол, сорвав с лица повязку и закрыв дверь клетки.  
\- Ну здравствуй, сладкий.   
Подняв голову, я увидел его.  
Брайана, единственного и неповторимого Императора Империи Черепа.  
Его красота была такой же несоизмеримой, как и его жестокость. И мне очень повезло попасть ему в плен, повезло во всех смыслах…  
Он был одет в королевский наряд, его лицо скрывала маска с клювом, а голову украшала серебряная корона со множеством драгоценных камней.  
\- Куда. Ты. Дел. Руби, ТВАРЬ??? - яростно крикнул я, переживая за неё, и надеясь, что она в безопасности.  
\- Не волнуйся, щеночек, твоего маленького друга лечат мои доктора, так что она будет в порядке. Но я очень в тебе разочарован - подставить её под удар звёздного медведя, да ещё и использовать её, чтобы подло убить меня на охоте! Ай-ай-ай.  
Щеночек? Неужели он знает? Неважно…  
\- Вовсе я её не использовал, я хотел прикончить тебя один, а ей велел оставаться на месте! Не мог я так рисковать ребёнком, на которого ты охотился из-за его магических способностей.  
\- Охотился? О, нет, впустую расходовать такой уникальный дар - не моя прерогатива. В моих планах было лишь доставить её во дворец и дать ей такую жизнь, о которой она и не мечтала.  
\- Так ведь это ты же убил её родителей…  
\- Ужасных родителей, смею сказать. Мне докладывали - мои шпионы не упустили из виду ни одного ребёнка, в котором зародилась магия, которой обладаю и я, и до меня дошли сведения об одном из них, которого нужно спасать. Её морили голодом, запирали в подвале и шкафах, унижали и третировали, грозили сбросить со скалы и били метлой по коленям - так не должен жить никто. Признаю, я послал за ними лучших ассасинов и они не избежали их стрел, а её младшего брата, которого они на неё натравливали, отдал в другую, нормальную семью.  
\- ТАК ЗАЧЕМ ЖЕ ТЫ ТОГДА ОБЪЯВИЛ НАГРАДУ ЗА ПОИМКУ ЕЁ ЖИВОЙ??? - я сорвался на крик.  
\- Тише, зачем так громко. А всё потому, что я не ожидал, что она не дождётся меня, сбежит из дома и скроется со всех человеческих глаз - вот оно, мастерское использование магии в таком юном возрасте. Но я не думал, что ты поможешь ей скрываться аж целых три месяца...впрочем, так лучше, я выследил вас обоих.  
\- И что ты хочешь от меня теперь? Что бы это ни было, я стерплю и сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Главное - не причиняй ей никакого вреда, не дурмань ей сознание своей магией, а то…  
\- Успокойся, мой новый ручной пёсик, всё с ней будет нормально. Этой ночью она будет крепко спать и о ней будут заботиться, пока она не выздоровеет, а уж потом ей предоставится выбор, которому никто не сможет противостоять - даже я. Клянусь крыльями Первого Фейри.  
Серьёзная клятва.  
\- Но что ты там сказал? Сделаешь всё, что захочешь?  
Вот гад, поймал на слове!!  
\- Я подумаю над этим, даже не сомневайся. Теперь ты снова здесь, снова у меня, как тогда...в детстве. Когда мы играли в рыцарей и бандитов, стреляли из деревянных луков и набивали карманы яблоками из сада, читали страшилки под одеялом и строили форты из веток, - тон его голоса вдруг изменился.  
\- Я это помню. Твой отец был не против нашей дружбы, поскольку был уверен, что я тоже из какой-то королевской семьи, и был на короткой ноге с моими родителями.  
\- А что произошло после этого...ты помнишь? Ты бросил меня, предал! Отец сказал, что ты видеть больше не хочешь мою смазливую рожу, и вы покинули нас навсегда, вы все...больше друзей у меня не было, - в его голосе звучали одновременно злость, обида и горечь.  
\- Но я так не говорил, - удивился я.   
\- Врёшь!  
\- Нет же, я правда так не говорил. Я ушёл из замка и пустился в бега со своей семьёй, потому что был уверен, что вы хотели нас истребить. И вы это сделали...три года назад, все они мертвы! Никого больше нет, ты отдал приказ их уничтожить, Брайан.  
Он поднял свои глаза на меня, как только я назвал его по имени.  
\- У тебя что, после удара по голове всё там смешалось? - медленно произнёс он. - Когда это я стал Императором?  
\- Уже...давно, когда умер твой отец.  
\- Давно! А поточнее? Не помнишь? Потому что я стал им ДВА года назад, а до этого я был беспомощной, беззащитной игрушкой в руках моего приёмного отца, я и чихнуть не мог без его разрешения, каждый день он заставлял меня учиться до изнеможения, чтобы я был таким же идеальным и жестоким императором и воином, как он. Он ненавидел меня, потому что я - наполовину фейри...напоминал ему о матери...и мечтал вытравить из меня всё, всю магию! Это он истреблял таких, как я, и всех, кто не был людьми, а я ничего не мог сделать! Из-за него, а не из-за меня, погибли все члены твоей семьи, потому что, судя по всему, людьми вы тоже не были, но кем тогда? В любом случае, я добился того, чего хочу, и заполучил тебя, чтобы отомстить за то, что ты меня бросил.   
Брайан бросил мне буханку хлеба, взявшуюся неизвестно откуда, развернулся на каблуках и выбежал из зала, оставив меня наедине с собой.

POV Брайана.  
Проклятый убийца, хотел подобраться, чтобы воткнуть свой ножик в меня! Ну ничего, он ещё за это поплатится...но не сейчас. Сейчас мне нужно осмотреть ребёнка, который станет моим будущим наследником, ребёнка, которому я подарю всё, чего был лишён в своём детстве.  
Я направился в комнату, где её лечили - автоматоны-врачи стояли рядом, завершив все дела, а сама Руби лежала на кровати, одетая в фиолетовую пижаму и с повязкой на глазах. Все в моём дворце должны либо носить маскарадные маски, либо ходить с завязанными глазами - таковы правила. Никто не должен видеть то, что я так презираю, никто не должен бросать на меня осуждающий взгляд.  
Руби не спала. Я подошёл к ней и сел рядом, она с трудом приподнялась на локтях и осмотрелась.  
\- Привет, Руби, - тихо сказал я. - На тебя напал звёздный медведь, но ты в безопасности. Я - твой друг, и ты в моём замке, никакой Император тебя не найдёт, ты защищена от его жестокости. Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Ноги так болят, что не могу ходить, - слабым голосом ответила она. - Сил нет ни на что.  
\- Это нормально, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Придётся лежать в постели несколько дней, но это ничего, и…  
\- Где Мэтт? - требовательно спросила она. - Где мой друг? Что с ним?  
\- Он в порядке, - ответил я, - Но ему тоже требуется лечение, его...по голове очень сильно ударили. Но когда это он стал твоим другом? Признаться, мне сложно поверить в то, что взрослый мужчина может дружить и защищать подростка без мерзких намерений.  
\- Не смей так на него клеветать! - вспылила она. - Нет у него никаких намерений, он действительно со мной дружит и вообще, у него вся...семья умерла несколько лет назад! Он никогда не причинит вреда никакому ребёнку!  
\- Успокойся, я всё понял. А расскажешь, как вы познакомились?  
\- С чего вдруг?  
\- Ты можешь мне доверять, правда. Я вас ни за что не выдам Императору, который только спит и видит, как бы увидеть мир горящим, - заверил её я.  
\- Ну ладно, - пожала она плечами. - Всё началось с того, что моих родителей таинственным образом убили, а в дом ворвались неизвестные, брата не было видно нигде. Я быстро собрала сумку и убежала в лес, там, где меня ни за что не найдут, а дальше произошло вот что...  
И она начала вспоминать тот самый день.  
Девочка ошеломлённо уставилась на бойню, произошедшую у неё на глазах. Все волки были мертвы, их глотки были перегрызены, а самый большой из них, с алой от крови пастью, сверкающем в свете полной луны, направлялся к ней.   
\- Не подходи! - крикнула Руби, доставая нож и целясь им в зверя. - У меня острый нож, лучше тебе со мной не связываться!  
Но волк и не думал нападать на неё. Вместо этого он понюхал её ладонь и посмотрел на неё своими умными глазами, давая ей понять, что он не один из них и не обидит её.   
Сама не осознавая, что она делает, она погладила его по голове и почесала за ушком, на что он зажмурился и высунул язык, как собака.   
\- Что ж, похоже, ты очень хороший мальчик, и от тебя произошли все хорошие мальчики и девочки в этом мире. Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь...я Руби, а ты?  
Волк заурчал, и она улыбнулась, пусть и не зная, что он говорит.   
\- Да, да, я тоже скрываюсь в этом лесу...Родители погибли, брата забрали, а меня разыскивают, лучше оставаться подальше от людей. Тем более, идти некуда, за укрывательство назначено наказание, а сейчас мне просто хочется спать.   
Зверь кивнул ей и положил лапу на её руку, затем махнул головой, как бы предлагая жестом идти за ним.   
Руби улыбнулась.   
\- Какой ты умница! Может быть, и говорить умеешь?  
Волк только проурчал, и она проследовала за ним, в результате чего он привёл её в укромное местечко, скрытое деревьями. Девочка набрала кучу опавших листьев, сняла плащ, и легла на них.   
\- Спокойной ночи, друг, - произнесла она, - иди своей дорогой. Дальше я сама.   
Но она не знала того, что стоило ей уснуть, волк с быстротой молнии убежал и тут же вернулся с небольшой тряпичной сумкой, а затем охранял её сон всю ночь, пока солнце не вступило в свои владения. Как только первые лучи озарили небо и началось полноценное утро, первое, что она увидела этим утром - высокого мускулистого и очень сильно татуированного мужчину огромного роста, который слегка потрогал её за плечо, чтобы разбудить.   
\- Эй!  
Быстро проснувшись, Руби завопила и снова достала нож.   
\- Не подходи ко мне! У меня есть нож, и стоит тебе только поднять…  
\- Спокойно, я не причиню тебе никакого вреда. Я, как и ты, прячусь от гнева императора в этом огромном лесу...меня, кстати, зовут Мэтт.   
Девочка опустила руку.   
\- Я просто увидел тебя здесь и хотел убедиться, что никто тебя не тронет, и что ты не задохнёшься во сне. Детям не стоит скрываться в одиночку.   
\- Я не ребёнок, мне почти пятнадцать лет, - хмыкнула она. - Руби.   
Она протянула ему руку и он пожал её.   
\- Красивое имя, прямо как драгоценный камень.   
\- Знаю...Мэтт тоже ничего. Приятно познакомиться, куда путь держишь?  
\- Никуда, - рассмеялся он.  
\- В принципе, я тоже, и если у тебя действительно нет дурных намерений в отношении меня…  
\- Ну разве я похож на того, кто пронзит тебе сердце стрелой ради шутки?  
\- А вдруг тебя подослала злая королева, чтобы ты вырезал мои лёгкие и печень, но ты бы пощадил меня и взял бы их у кого-нибудь другого?  
\- Не-а, Белоснежка. Не хочешь позавтракать? У меня в сумке есть как раз десяток отравленных яблок…  
\- А если серьёзно? - прыснула Руби.   
\- А если серьёзно, то хлеб и много ягод.   
\- Давай, - кивнула девочка, - побег изматывает.   
С того дня они и стали лучшими друзьями, почти изолированными от общества на три месяца. Но всё имеет конец, и эти полгода завершились тоже, иначе Руби бы сейчас не пересказывала мне эту историю с завязанными глазами.   
\- Ты меня вполне убедила в том, что он хороший друг, - сказал я, как только она закончила рассказ.   
\- В отличие от меня, - печально ответила она. - Друзей у меня не было, в классе надо мной смеялись, потому что у меня были большие трудности с цифрами, да и вообще, я плохой, ужасный человек, который не стоит и листика. Наверное, мои родители были правы, что издевались надо мной и подавляли мою магию, потому что я ей недостойна - не смогла её применить, чтобы их не убили и трусливо сбежала из дома. Правда, потом мы с Мэттом проследили за моим братом и узнали, что с ним всё в порядке, но...  
\- Руби, - сказал я ей, - Ты - не плохой человек. Ты хороший человек, с которым произошло много всего плохого, но ты не опустилась до уровня своих мучителей, не издевалась над уязвимыми, лишь бы самоутвердиться за их счёт, и это я говорю тебе совершенно непредвзято. А твои мучители как раз не были правы и не должны были ни в коем случае тебя подавлять, и ты более чем достойна магии - она не выбирает недостойных.  
\- Спасибо, - вздохнула она. - Родители говорили, что я странная: хочу, чтобы меня и оставили в покое, и контролировали всё. Но я не хотела, чтобы они контролировали всё, я лишь хотела, чтобы они хоть раз в жизни поинтересовались чем-то, кроме учёбы, спросили бы, какую книгу я недавно прочитала, что я думаю о том или ином комиксе, и так далее. А вместо этого они одновременно и не оставляли меня в покое, и не интересовались ничем в моей жизни.   
\- Твои родители просто преступники, и такими словами они лишь проецируют себя на тебя. Руби, в этом замке ты в безопасности, никто больше не тронет тебя, и я, как твой друг, буду интересоваться всем, что есть в твоей жизни. Вот о чём ты бы хотела поговорить сейчас, если отойти от темы, как твои мёртвые родители издевались над тобой?   
\- О котах, - смущённо улыбнулась девочка.   
\- Хорошо, о котах, так о котах. Лично мои любимые кошки - чёрные, а твои?   
\- А я люблю всех. Чёрных, разноцветных, с полосками, пятнами, с приплюснутой мордой, с прямой мордой, пушистых, лысых…Я встречала многих котов, пока искала богатства для моих родителей.  
\- Какие богатства? - поинтересовался я. Я прекрасно знал о том, что они использовали её, чтобы доставать им драгоценные камни, которые она могла чувствовать благодаря своей магии, но решил дать ей выговориться.  
\- По вечерам и ночам, когда никто не видел, они часто выводили меня на свежий воздух и заставляли искать им драгоценности - рубины, сапфиры, бриллианты...Заставляли, пока я не собирала столько, сколько они могли унести, даже если падала от усталости. Если не находила ничего, били ремнями и запирали в подвале. Если находила что-то, хвалили, и чем больше, тем чаще.  
\- А они тебе хотя бы платили за это?  
\- Платили? Не смеши меня! Они утверждали, что как их ребёнок, я должна помогать им безвозмездно, чтобы обеспечить брату лучшее будущее.  
\- Знаешь что - это эксплуатация, и использование твоего честного труда ради их обогащения! Несправедливо и жестоко. Эксплуатация, использование детского труда и рабство в любом виде запрещено в...этой стране, и по причине, поверь. Если бы они не держали это в таком секрете, их бы обязательно арестовали, - ответил я.  
\- Это очевидно, - фыркнула она. - Они вообще много чего ужасного творили.   
Бедный ребёнок...Чую, многое придётся тут раскрыть, чтобы она смогла жить дальше. Но я готов на это - это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы воспитать здорового и счастливого императора, которого не будут раздирать демоны внутри.


	2. Признание

POV Мэтта.  
Сжевав буханку, я сел на пол и начал думать. Как бы мне выбраться отсюда? Где тут ключ от этой клетки? Как найти Руби, и как сохранить мой секрет, мой главный секрет, который состоял в том, что я - оборотень.  
Да, тот самый. Превращаюсь в волка при полной луне и продолжаю превращаться, пока она не станет тёмным диском на небе, пытаюсь контролировать звериные инстинкты и сдерживать внутреннего волка...сложно, между прочим! Руби знала этот секрет, и была единственной живой душой в этом мире, что хранила его - все остальные были мертвы. А узнала она его через месяц после нашего знакомства.  
«Прости, мистер пушистик», - подумал я, глядя на кролика, «но мир животных суров, убей или будь убитым. Так уж вышло, что ты сейчас смотришь на представителя пищевой цепи, находящегося выше тебя...Впечатлительной Руби совсем не стоит этого видеть»  
Ей бы совершенно точно не понравилось то, как я перегрыз ему глотку, поскольку она, кажется, любит всё милое, маленькое и живое, но одними ягодами сыт не будешь, тем более, что она ещё только растёт.   
Как только луна скрылась, я снова превратился в человека, оделся, освежевал и приготовил добычу, зарыв останки в землю.   
\- Доброе утро, - зевнула Руби, нюхая воздух. - Пойдём искать завтрак?   
\- Завтрак уже здесь, - ответил я, жаря на костре мясо. - Прошу к столу.   
\- Класс, - просияла она, подставляя свою миску. - Ночью охотился?   
\- Ага, но я не хотел тебя будить.   
\- Ну и зря, я бы тебе помогла.   
\- Тебе же вроде не понравилось в прошлый раз яйца воровать?  
\- Мы не воровали, - заметила девочка, жуя свою порцию, - мы же там деньги оставили. Хотя да, в ползании в грязи мало что приятного, но это весело.   
\- Вот видишь, а сегодня завтрак прискакал к нам сам.   
Руби чуть не подавилась, доедая последний кусок.   
\- Прискакал? О чём ты, что я сейчас съела?   
\- Тебе не понравится уродливая правда…  
\- Говори, мне уже не пять лет. Достаточно крови повидала.   
\- Это кролик.   
Она непонимающе уставилась на меня.   
\- Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что мясо в упаковках само по себе не появляется, но это всё-таки немного...отвратительно. Крольчата такие милые, а вдруг ты убил и расчленил маму, которая уже не придёт домой к детишкам?   
\- Но детишек же я не убил. Выживут как-нибудь, природа сурова и в ней действует беспощадный отбор - убей или будь убитым. Люди поднялись выше этого, обрели мораль и не едят друг друга, вот почему их законы не работают в животном мире.   
\- Может быть, ты и прав, - вздохнула Руби, отставив в сторону пустую миску. - Просто как-то жалко крольчат.   
\- Если их не будут убивать звери, рано или поздно они заполонят весь лес. По этой же причине киты выбрасываются на берег, иначе в океане было бы не протолкнуться, это естественно.   
\- Как и то, что люди истребили додо, и сейчас нам приходится их выводить из пробирок?  
\- Нет, вот это уже чисто человеческая жестокость. Природа не истребляет, а регулирует.   
\- А динозавры?   
\- Они ведь не вымерли окончательно, какие-то эволюционировали в птиц или рептилий. Адаптация - вот ещё одно замечательное свойство.   
Руби вздохнула, собирая сумку.   
\- Откуда ты столько знаешь о мире животных и его законах? Прежде чем сбежать в лес, ты биологом работал, что ли?   
\- Нет, тут совсем другое… - я осёкся, думая, что время наконец пришло и мне стоит сказать ей правду. - Расскажу тебе об этом вечером, только ты не пугайся.   
\- Ладно, - пожала она плечами, - я истратила все свои нервы дома и теперь меня не пугает ничто.  
Вечером, после напряжённого дня, пока мы скрывались от бури, я развёл костёр, и как только Руби закончила есть немного подгоревшую кашу с ягодами, она отодвинула миску и выразительно посмотрела на меня.  
\- Ты пугаешь меня, - со смехом произнёс я, тоже заканчивая есть. - Уж извини, друг, но сейчас ты напоминаешь сову.  
\- Ты обещал мне рассказать, почему так хорошо знаешь животный мир!  
Вот и настал тот момент.  
Я вздохнул, сел рядом с ней, и приготовился.  
\- Наверняка ты слышала истории о многих необычных созданиях - фейри, волшебниках, оборотнях, которые гуляют себе по этой земле и делают всё, что им вздумается.   
\- Знаю, - кивнула она. - Эти сказки я слышала много раз.  
\- Так вот, Руби. Это не сказки. Это реальность, потому что я сам...оборотень. Помнишь тот день, когда ты только пришла в лес и тебя чуть не загрызла стая волков? Тот волк, который убил их - я.   
Её глаза были похожи на две маленькие луны.   
\- Но почему ты спас меня, а не убил?  
\- Ты была совсем одна, и я не такой, как все остальные из моей стаи. Люди - наши друзья, а не те, кого стоит избегать, тем более, дети.  
\- А что думают те, кто в твоей стае? Что люди - ваши враги?  
\- Нет, они просто стараются держаться подальше от всех них и не вмешиваться. Теперь ты знаешь правду обо мне, я...хищник, чудовище, которое охотится на других существ. Я не гожусь для того, чтобы охранять ребёнка.  
\- Ну почему же? - улыбнулась девочка. - С тобой я ощущаю себя в безопасности так, как раньше ещё никогда не ощущала. Ты не использовал меня, как мои родители, не мучил и не унижал. Никто пока что не напал на меня, и ты очень хороший друг, правда! Теперь я буду знать, что ты делаешь в полнолуние, только и всего.  
\- Что ж, спасибо, - улыбнулся я в ответ. - На самом деле в моей стае никто больше уже ничего ни о чём не думает. Вся моя стая, мои друзья, братья, которых я так охранял - все они мертвы.  
\- Как так? - спросила она испуганным тоном.  
\- Их убили...по приказу Императора. Схватка была кошмарной. Это долгая история, и воспоминания причиняют мне боль, но вкратце это так.   
\- А ты был её предводителем?  
\- Альфой, как говорят у нас. Да, я родился в ней, был воспитан, и когда прежний Альфа умер, я занял его место, и старался руководить стаей мудро, прислушиваться к пожеланиям всех остальных, вести её к процветанию. Через месяц после того, как их всех не стало, я встретил тебя - помню, ты меня ещё хорошим мальчиком назвала, спасибо.  
\- Эй, - засмеялась она, - Я же не знала, что ты взрослый парень, думала, просто волк с повадками щенка! Только очень смертоносный.  
\- Понимаю. Так вот, тогда я слонялся по лесу в одиночестве, и как только заметил тебя, понял, что ты одиночка тоже, и что-то во мне...захотело воссоздать стаю. Мне нужен был друг, пусть и маленький, но это было неправильно, не могут взрослые дружить с детьми без дурных намерений.  
\- Ещё как могут, - она доверительно посмотрела мне в глаза. - Ты же мой замечательный друг, который ни разу не причинил мне вреда, а значит, ещё как могут, если они хорошие, добрые и смелые. Ты - очень добрый и честный человек и волк.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Спасибо, я очень это ценю. К тому же, ты считаешь нас сказочными, но то, что ты владеешь магией, тебя не удивляет?  
\- Это можно объяснить научно! - заявила она.  
\- Точно так же, как и нас.  
\- Справедливо. В любом случае, я никому этого не расскажу! - пообещала она. - Говорят, Император ненавидит вас, и всех, кто не человек - а я ведь магией владею.  
Мои мысли прервали громкие шаги Брайана, вошедшего в зал.   
\- Мне скучно, - громко заявил он, садясь на трон. - Развлеки меня, сладкий.   
\- Я тебе не медведь на велосипеде, - проворчал я. - Сам развлекайся, диктатор.  
\- Ну, может быть, и не медведь на велосипеде, но пудель с зонтиком точно. Тебе никогда не казалось, насколько призрачна власть? Если отобрать у людей все деньги, бумажки и технологии, ни у кого не будет власти друг над другом, все слова окажутся пустыми и не имеющими никакого значения. Если сейчас выпустить тебя из клетки и снять с меня всю мою дорогую одежду, мы окажемся равны.  
\- Чушь, - ответил я. - Ещё с древности тот, у кого было больше всего жизненно важных умений, имел больше всего власти, и тем более, равны мы не окажемся. У тебя есть этот твой ужасный отец, который был Императором до тебя, у тебя есть королевский род, который и наделяет тебя полномочиями.  
\- Не скажи. Я могу удочерить Руби и сделать её принцессой - у неё ведь нет рода, она - юная простолюдинка, но лишь за один день я могу подарить ей всё это. А осознавал ли ты, какой властью наделяют нас чувства? Как забавна эта химическая реакция, из-за неё мы готовы сделать всё, что угодно, от самопожертвования до убийства!  
\- Ты это к чему клонишь, философ скучающий? - вздохнул я.  
\- К тому, что ты и сам не осознаёшь, какой властью обладаешь надо мной. Да, сейчас ты в клетке, но ты владеешь кое-чем совершенно другим - моим сердцем!   
\- В смысле?... - не понял я.  
\- В смысле! - передразнил он и продолжил. - Я был влюблён в тебя с детства, вот в каком смысле, и когда ты ушёл, моё сердце обратилось в прах! И даже сейчас, как бы я ни хотел тебя ненавидеть, я всё ещё тебя люблю, ты, псина! Фух, наконец-то я это сказал.  
Влюблён?  
Мой мир разлетелся на куски, и я замолчал, не в состоянии поверить в то, что только что услышал.  
Значит, не я один страдал от того, что никак не могу успокоить пламя в моём сердце, от того, что его отец никогда не позволит, от того, в какое чудовище превратился этот мальчик, которого я когда-то так полюбил.  
\- И я тоже, - тихо произнёс я. - Я тоже всё ещё люблю тебя, и мне страшно смотреть на то, что власть ты любишь сильнее всего.  
\- Знаешь, такое бывает, когда ты - сын самого могущественного человека в стране, и он обладает тобой, как игрушкой, когда он в курсе каждой секунды твоей жизни и лепит из тебя то, что ему нравится, потому что он ненавидит меня за моё существование и хочет искоренить во мне то, что он так презирает! Но теперь я удочерю Руби, и справедливость будет восстановлена.  
\- Так вот чего ты хочешь, - прошипел я. - Сделать её себе подобной! Запереть в замке, как в золотой клетке, воспитать в ненависти и жестокости, пугать, пока её доброе сердце не превратится в железное, заменить друзей автоматонами...И если ты преуспеешь, Империя обречена под правлением сломленной и озлобленной на весь мир императрицы.   
Ухмылка исчезла с его лица, император выглядел крайне оскорблённым.   
\- Неужели ты не понимаешь? Мне это не нужно. Плевать на власть, плевать на богатства, войны и торговые договоры! Всё, чего я хочу - это не повторить ошибок регента. Твоя маленькая подруга так же одинока и лишена детства, как и я когда-то, и ей часто хотелось видеть мир в огне. Поэтому я бы засыпал её игрушками, построил библиотеку специально для неё, разрешил путешествовать одной в любую точку этой страны, ведь никто не заметит ассасинов на крыше, охраняющих её безопасность! Хочет рубинов - пожалуйста, хочет аметистов - без проблем, хочет исследовать мир - вперёд! А как только ей надоест, я разрушу его до основания и построю новый за одну ночь.   
\- А по-моему, не понимаешь ничего тут как раз ты. Руби всё равно на драгоценные камни и прочие мелочи. Всё, чего она хочет - чтобы её хотя бы раз в жизни полюбили достойные родители.   
\- Раз так, то я не успокоюсь, пока не найду секрет любви. Достану из-под земли всех алхимиков этой страны, изучу все книги и мне не будет жалко потраченного золота, если в итоге ответ будет найден.   
\- Тебе не нужно его искать, - прошептал я, - потому что...он прямо здесь. Со мной. Как ещё объяснить то, что я люблю тебя, несмотря на всё, что ты сделал, несмотря на то, что пытался убедить себя в том, что ненавижу?   
Брайан замолчал и посмотрел на меня очень странным взглядом.   
\- Если это правда, то...каково это? - произнёс он необычно тихим голосом.   
\- Это трудно объяснить, - ответил я. - Всё химические реакции, как ты и говоришь.   
\- Я очень хочу тебя простить, - вздохнул он, - Ведь по сути, врагами мы стали из-за такой глупости, и мой отец давно мёртв и не сможет избить меня до полусмерти, как он сделал тогда, в тот день, когда я помешал ему истребить твою семью. Но не могу, что-то...мне мешает.  
\- Давай заключим договор, я посижу в этой клетке ещё, мы будем болтать каждый день, и когда ты будешь готов, то скажешь мне.  
\- Хорошо, - пожал он плечами и я слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Кстати, мне давно хочется спросить - как ты о Руби-то узнал, не при помощи же своих шпионов?  
\- Ну, - вздохнул он, - Я часто проходил мимо её дома, а окно подвала, где её запирали, как раз выходило на улицу. Как-то я уронил бриллиант, и она вернула его мне, а не украла, и с тех пор мы много общались, пока она отбывала несправедливое наказание.  
С тех пор мы тоже провели много часов за разговорами, иногда к нам подключались друзья Брайана - правители соседних империй, Заки, Джонни и Джимми, пока они были у него в гостях. Темами наших бесед было всё, от политики до цветов, и вот однажды, две недели спустя, мы снова предавались нашим детским воспоминаниям.  
\- Помнишь, как мы клеили маски чудовищ? - спросил он.  
\- Ещё бы, - усмехнулся я. - Ты тогда так испугался моей маски голодного оборотня, пока я её не снял.  
\- Да, но с тех пор, что тебя не было, маски приобрели совсем другой смысл, - ответил он. - Под ними я прячусь от мира, который не должен видеть мои эмоции, не должен знать мою истинную натуру.  
\- Ну, несмотря на то, что ты из себя тирана строишь, ты не такой. Люди здесь живут свободно, и преступники наказываются по справедливости, всё благодаря магическим технологиям твоего изобретения, - приободрил его я, но он всё ещё выглядел таким же печальным под маской.   
\- Ты не будешь смеяться, если я её сниму? - он показал на блестящий клюв.  
\- Я же видел тебя, когда ты был ребёнком, над чем тут смеяться?  
\- С тех пор я изменился. Отец и его придворные издевались над тем, как я выгляжу, говорили, что я не мужчина и мои фейрийские черты выдают во мне...труса!  
\- Сними её, - прошептал я, - Мне ты можешь доверять.  
Дрожащими руками он медленно достал ключ, открыл клетку и дал мне выйти, после чего развязал обе ленты, и медленно снял маску, бросая её на пол.  
Он убрал ладони от лица, и передо мной предстала невероятная красота - ребёнком Брайан и так выглядел мило, а сейчас он вырос в произведение искусства с изящными чертами лица, глубокими карими глазами и губами, словно написанными искусным художником.  
Боже, как мне хочется их попробовать...  
Я подошёл к нему, нас разделяли сантиметры.  
\- Ты - самый прекрасный мужчина, которого я когда-либо видел в моей жизни, - шепчу я, - И я хочу быть только с тобой.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, - прошептал он в ответ и жадно целует меня.  
Вот оно.  
Мои мысли путаются, как будто в моей голове началась буря, ноги чуть не подкашиваются, а руки сами собой обхватывают талию Императора, пока мы продолжаем целоваться.   
Внезапно я слышу звук, как будто что-то сломалось, и Брайан отстраняется от меня, крича от боли и падая на пол. Рядом с ним материализуется нож.   
\- Никогда не думал, что он пригодится...Достань моё сердце!  
\- Но…  
\- ЖИВО! - его глаза пылают агонией, и я подчиняюсь. Всё происходит так, как будто я разрезаю его грудь в операционной, под анестезией и с инструментами, а не режу простым металлом беззащитную плоть.   
Моим глазам предстаёт человеческое сердце, закованное во множество железных обручей. Один из них как раз лопнул, чуть не повредив всё рядом с ним находящееся, и я отбрасываю его в сторону. Затем лопается второй, третий, и уже скоро оно было полностью освобождено от плена ржавого металла, после чего я с быстротой молнии схватил кувшин с водой, очистил сердце от грязи и вернул на место.   
Брайан был без сознания. Что же делать, что же делать?? Я не позволю ему умереть, нет, он не должен после стольких лет встретить свой конец вот так...поэтому, в отчаянии, я упал на него и зарыдал во весь голос, мои слёзы смешивались с кровью из его раны.   
Но вдруг я почувствовал странное тепло под собой, и сквозь слёзы увидел, что он как будто светится, огоньки находились под его кожей. Я зажмурил глаза и обхватил его, боясь потерять, но всё же почувствовал резкую вспышку, а затем - то, как кто-то гладит мою голову.   
Затем я почувствовал лёгкий поцелуй на моей макушке, и открыл глаза, садясь на пол - передо мной находился живой и здоровый Брайан, чья рана в груди полностью затянулась, как будто её и не было. Только его обычная пугающая, как у призрака, бледность исчезла - его кожа всё ещё была бледной, но на щеках играл румянец, поэтому создавалось такое ощущение, что кровь наконец-то начала циркулировать по его организму.   
Я не знал, что сказать, не понимая, что происходит. Брайан заметил моё смятения, и мягко произнёс:  
\- Позволь мне всё тебе объяснить.   
Он устроился поудобнее, обнаружив странность - за всё время его исцеления железные обручи превратились в цветы, которые прорастали из его кожи. Он с лёгкостью сорвал их все, положив их передо мной, и прочистил горло.   
\- Во время моих долгих рассказов о моём тяжёлом детстве я не упоминал лишь одну маленькую деталь - после того, как ты исчез, мой отец заковал моё сердце в железные обручи, чтобы я стал жестоким, чёрствым, и не щадил никого. Сначала он хотел удалить моё сердце вообще и заменить механическим, но что-то его остановило, и он поставил их. Подозреваю, что на этом настоял императорский колдун, пожалевший меня, он же заколдовал их так, чтобы они сломались, как только я искренне полюблю. В них не было необходимости - как ты уже можешь понять сам, я стал жестоким из-за воспитания, это, скорее, было символом власти надо мной. Я не изменился в одночасье, и всё ещё такой же, каким был раньше…  
\- Изменился, - я улыбнулся, машинально сплетая цветы между собой.   
\- Каким же образом?  
\- У тебя щёки порозовели, и твои руки теперь тёплые. За всё то время, что мы провели вместе, ты стал гораздо добрее, проникся сочувствием к Руби и открыл мне свою душу, поэтому теперь у тебя есть все шансы исцелиться окончательно.   
Я поднял сплетённый венок из цветов, и надел его на голову Брайана.   
\- И я помогу тебе в этом. Потому что я люблю тебя всем своим существованием, и мне без разницы, Император ты или нет. В конце концов, ты в любом случае остаёшься тем самым мальчиком, которого я полюбил, Брайаном, который теперь может выйти из тьмы.   
Брайан выглядел очень растроганным и явно не знал, что сказать, а поэтому снова прижался своими губами к моим.   
\- Больше ты не будешь сидеть в этой холодной клетке, - прошептал он, - было ужасным с моей стороны заставлять тебя жить здесь. Теперь моя комната вся для тебя...Пойдём.   
\- А как же Руби? Она ждёт тебя.   
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы ей вместе с едой подали зелье для сна без задних ног. Завтра утром она проснётся отдохнувшей и с новыми силами, но пока что ничто её не разбудит, и этот вечер будет принадлежать нам. Она мне жаловалась, что просыпается по ночам и никогда не высыпается, и из-за этого выглядит очень разбитой, поэтому это то, что пойдёт ей на пользу.   
\- Неплохой вариант, - кивнул я.   
Держась за руки и не желая друг друга отпускать, мы проследовали по винтовой лестнице и пошли по коридорам, пока Брайан отдавал слугам распоряжения направо и налево. Наконец, он остановился около огромной двери, открыл её, и я впервые оказался в его спальне.   
Она была вполне в его стиле - богато украшенная, с кроватью, на которую могло бы поместиться даже не два, а гораздо больше человек, гардеробом и люстрой со стекляшками, выполненными в форме бриллиантов. Император указал на вторую взбитую подушку.   
\- Ты будешь спать здесь, любовь моя.  
Я всё ещё не мог поверить, что это произошло, что то, чего я так желал много лет, случилось сегодня. А желал я следующего - быть с Императором, с которым мы знали друг друга с детства, и чтобы он избавился от боли, терзавшей его с тех времён. Сегодня случилось и то, и другое - он поцеловал меня, и его сердце освободилось от железных обручей, сейчас же он, переодевшийся в синюю шёлковую пижаму, смотрел на меня своими глазами цвета шоколада так влюблённо, как на меня ещё никто не смотрел.  
\- Пора спать, - тихо произнёс он, расправив постель. - Ложись сюда, Мэтти, приляг рядом со мной. Тебе нужна пижама, или нет?   
\- Не надо, - я покачал головой, разделся, и лёг под одеяло. - Я привык так спать. Но если тебя смущает мой вид, то…  
\- Нет-нет! - Брайан выставил обе руки вперёд. - Что ты, всё нормально, я считаю тебя прекрасным в любом виде, главное, чтобы ты не видел меня без пижамы. Вот себя я смущаюсь.   
\- Это пройдёт, - заявил я и крепко обнял Императора, зарываясь носом в его чёрные волосы, которые восхитительно пахли. - Теперь мы вместе, и моя любовь к тебе бесконечна, а это значит, что я помогу преодолеть тебе всё, что мучает тебя.   
\- Ты так добр, Мэтти, - пробормотал он, обнимая меня в ответ. Затем он хлопнул в ладоши, в комнате погас свет, и он снова вцепился в меня. - Ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни, и засыпать с тобой - предел моих мечтаний.  
\- Засыпать? - со смехом ответил я. - Кое-что мне говорит о другом.  
\- И что же? - хитро ответил он. - Моя бессонница?  
\- Нет, кое-что другое. Огонь в твоих глазах, и то, что упирается в меня прямо сейчас.  
\- О, - он тут же смутился. - Ты этого хочешь?  
\- А ты?  
\- Да, но...я не готов показаться тебе полностью. Придётся тебе глаза завязать, но…  
\- Всё, чтобы твоё сердце было счастливо, - покачал я головой. - Вперёд.  
Через несколько минут я лежу на спине и ничего не вижу, но на мне сидит Брайан, засунув пальцы в перчатке мне в рот, которую я старательно облизывал.  
\- Что сейчас, ваше императорское величество? - притворно-послушным тоном спросил я, и Бри ответил:  
\- Приготовься к доминированию.  
Это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни, главным образом потому, что даже несмотря на завязанные глаза, я был способен ощутить весь спектр эмоций. Брайан был великолепен внутри, кусая и целуя всё то, к чему мог прикоснуться, я не отставал, тем не менее, стараясь ему не навредить, но помимо удовольствия я узнал ещё кое-что - он стыдится своих шрамов, или же, вернее, следов от них, до которых я дотрагивался на его разгорячённой коже. Но говорить я об этом не стал, чтобы не портить ему настроение и не торопить события - откроется, когда захочет. Вместо этого мы продолжали ещё долго, пока оба не кончили и упали друг другу в объятия, тяжело дыша.  
На следующее утро я проснулся, всё ещё не способный поверить происходящему - Брайан, мой любимый, Император моей души мирно сопел рядом со мной, я надеялся, что в эту ночь он спал без кошмаров. Спящий Брайан был так похож на ребёнка, с его невинным выражением лица, пушистыми ресницами и взлохмаченными волосами, так прекрасен, как был прекрасен всегда.   
Я готов был любоваться им хоть весь день, всем, что он делает, и мне бы не надоело, честное слово.   
Наконец, проснулся и он, медленно открыв свои глаза и улыбнувшись при виде меня, его улыбка была ярчайшей из всех, что я видел - когда он улыбался, то были видны его идеальные зубы и милые маленькие клыки.


	3. Затишье перед штормом

\- Вся моя жизнь была одной большой грязной лужей страданий, - пробормотала Руби, поправляя повязку на глазах. Я слышал всё, что происходило в комнате, стоя за дверью, ведь сегодня мы наконец-то решили навестить моего маленького друга и открыть ей всю правду.  
\- Что ж, как говорится, страдания любят компанию, а компания любит больше! - сообщил Брайан, и поставил поднос на её тумбочку. На нём стояла красивая чашка чая, расписанная цветами и золотом, в которой дымился чай, рядом лежала серебряная ложка и похожее блюдце с печеньем. - Давай выпьем чаю вместе, пока я молчаливо буду тебя поддерживать.  
\- Чаю? - оживилась она, и он благоразумно спрятался, не желая раскрывать секрет раньше времени. Я едва удержался от смеха, чтобы не выдать себя.  
\- Да, сними повязку и посмотри на тумбочку, тебя ждёт приятный сюрприз.  
Руби так и сделала, и на её лице появилась улыбка при виде печенья.  
\- Моё любимое, с шоколадной крошкой, - произнесла она. - И чай я тоже люблю. А ты где, друг? Ты невидим, я знаю, но где ты?  
\- Пью свой с расстояния, и кстати, эта чашка теперь твоя. Это подарок, тебе нравится?  
\- Нравится ли мне? - спросила она, осторожно отпив из неё. - Очень, она красивая. Спасибо, неизвестный друг.  
\- Ложка, которая рядом, тоже подарок. Ну же, всё это для тебя! Пей, не стесняйся.  
Следующие несколько минут прошли в молчании, потому что девочка пила горячий напиток и жевала печенье, на этот раз неторопливо, не так, как будто её гонит целая стая моих собратьев. Я вошёл в комнату, стараясь не скрипеть дверью или полом, с уважением посмотрев на Брайана, потому что понял - это он научил её терпению, научил никуда не спешить и спокойно пить чай или что-то ещё. Он прижал палец к губам и велел мне подойти к нему.  
Наконец, Руби отодвинула в сторону блюдце, на котором остались одни лишь крошки, и сделала последний глоток, после чего снова надела повязку на глаза. Затем она осторожно встала, сделала шаг, ещё один...пробежалась по комнате, подпрыгнула, и начала танцевать под неизвестную песню в своей голове. Я не мог поверить, что она наконец-то вылечилась и мой маленький друг здоров, и очень за неё обрадовался.  
\- Со мной что-то произошло! - радостно воскликнула она, воздевая руки к небу. - Я больше не чувствую боли и могу ходить, и к тому же, меня переполняет энергия! Если бы я могла, то обошла бы сейчас всю страну дважды! Друг, ты не знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Знаю, - произнёс Брайан и глубоко вздохнул, словно морально готовясь к чему-то. - Зелье восстановления подействовало на тебя, и ты окончательно выздоровела. Пожалуйста, присядь, потому что сейчас я готов сказать тебе нечто очень важное.  
Девочка пожала плечами и села на кровать, скрестив ноги - мы подошли к ней так, чтобы находиться за занавеской.  
\- Сегодня, - проговорил Брайан, - я разрешаю тебе снять повязку и посмотреть на меня.  
Руби недоверчиво спросила:  
\- Но почему? Ты же сам мне говорил, что невидим и не хочешь, чтобы на тебя когда-либо смотрели.  
\- Люди меняются, и я не исключение. События последних дней заставили меня передумать, поверь.  
\- Ага, так ты человек, а не автоматон!  
\- Так открой свои глаза и увидишь сама. Не бойся. Я не кусаюсь и ни в коем случае не обижу тебя. Посмотри мне в глаза.  
Я чуть было не засмеялся, вспомнив о том, как вчера ночью он в порыве страсти укусил меня, пусть и не больно. Но эти укусы я всегда предпочту моим, после которых я разрываю на части сырое мясо.  
Руби повернулась в сторону занавески, которую открыла наполовину, свесив с кровати ноги, и медленно, словно зачарованная, развязала узел на затылке.  
Затем она отложила ткань в сторону, и подняла голову, всё ещё зажмурив глаза, и внезапно открыла их так широко, как только могла.  
При виде Брайана на её лице появился неподдельный ужас, который в последний раз я видел только при нашей первой встрече в лесу.  
\- Ваше Высочество Император?? Так это Вы всё время разговаривали со мной, о, нет, что же теперь…  
\- Я знал, что рано или поздно ты попадёшь ко мне, - он улыбнулся своей очаровательной улыбкой.  
\- Но ведь после того, как погибли мои родители, Вы развесили по всей стране объявления с моим лицом…”Все, замеченные в укрывательстве, будут наказаны”!  
\- Но я же не сказал, что отрублю им головы. Нет, я подразумевал штраф, и поверь, искал я тебя не потому, что хотел заполучить тебя в свою армию, или сделать своей правой рукой, или что-то ещё.  
\- А почему?  
\- Потому что мне было жаль тебя. Твои родители использовали твои уникальные силы для власти и богатства, но никогда тебя не любили, у твоей подруги, по крайне мере, была мама, а у тебя - никого. Я думал, что если дам тебе дом, где ты можешь жить спокойно и читать все книги, какие только пожелаешь, может быть, хотя бы один забытый ребёнок будет услышан.   
\- У меня столько вопросов.  
\- Ты получишь на них ответы, - сообщил я, отодвигая занавеску. - Но сейчас тебе нужно знать только одно: Император на нашей стороне, и он любит меня. Он не причинит нам и нашим друзьям никакого вреда.   
\- Мэтт! - её лицо просветлело, и она бросилась обниматься. Конечно же, я обнял её в ответ. - О, привет! Я так по тебе скучала, так беспокоилась…  
\- И я тоже скучал, друг.   
\- Как ты? Ты в порядке? И почему ты так говоришь, уж не заколдован ли…  
\- Разве что его красотой, - рассмеялся я, и щёки императора мило покраснели.   
\- Раз так, то я хочу вставить свою пару слов.  
\- Всё, что хочешь!  
Руби задумалась, и затем с размаху влепила пощёчину Императору.  
\- Это за тиранию! - агрессивно произнесла она. - За то, что тюрьмы пустуют, ведь все боятся совершить преступление, за то, что промыл моему другу мозги и лгал мне, за то, что заточил в своём проклятом замке…  
\- Тише, тише, Руби, я всё объясню, - он поднял обе руки в жесте примирения.  
\- Уж попробуй, - сердито ответила она.  
\- Во-первых, я не тиран. Да, я намеренно создал такое впечатление, но подумай сама, в нашей стране никто не голодает и все вольны говорить и делать то, что захотят...если это не нарушение наших естественных прав. Поэтому мы читаем мысли преступников, чтобы не осудить невинных, и беспощадно уничтожаем всех убийц и насильников, они не должны быть ни здесь, ни где-то ещё. Во-вторых, Мэтту я мозги не промывал, а эта ложь была нужна...чтобы ты не напрягалась и не боялась, тебе было нужно прежде всего вылечиться.  
\- Он прав, - кивнул я. - Мои мозги не промыты и ты в безопасности здесь, он не лжёт тебе сейчас. И да, прежде чем ты спросишь - не он приказал убить всю мою...семью, а его жестокий отец, и Брайан пообещал мне, что найдёт таких, как я, чтобы я не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
Руби посмотрела мне в глаза и взмахнула тремя пальцами левой руки, пожала плечами в удивлении и произнесла:  
\- Мой внутренний магический детектор правды подтверждает это. Что ж, я рада за вас обоих, ребята! Но что мы сейчас будем делать, судя по тому, что вы...вместе?  
\- Ты говорила, что любишь искусство, - сказал Брайан. - Особенно картины писать.  
\- Да, обожаю.  
\- А хотела бы выучиться на придворного художника? После того, как мы, - он нежно посмотрел на меня, - Удочерим тебя и заставим забыть о твоём прошлом.  
\- Да и да! - радостно воскликнула она. - Мне уже всё это нравится.  
После двух часов болтовни, в комнате Императора.  
\- Брайан, - сказал я, посмотрев на него. - Если ты не готов, то и не обязан это делать, но... я хочу знать причину, почему во время нашего...веселья я обязан завязывать глаза. Ты стесняешься себя? Но ты можешь открыться мне полностью, я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, и принимаю всё в тебе.  
Брайан промолчал, подняв взгляд на меня.  
\- Я чувствую, что от тебя исходит атмосфера доверия, - промолвил он. - Может быть, сегодня я и готов. Смотри.  
Он медленно снял дорогую одежду, открывая мне своё прекрасное тело, покрытое ужасными шрамами, как я и догадывался, вернее, следами от них, но следами настолько глубокими, что не заметить их было трудно.  
\- Подарки от моего отца, - произнёс он. - За каждый раз, когда я смел отклоняться от его плана.  
\- Бри, - произнёс я, схватив его руку, и целуя её, начиная от пальцев и заканчивая шеей. - Мой дорогой, замечательный Бри, тебе не стоит бояться. Эти шрамы нисколько не портят тебя, но напоминают о твоей силе, которая помогла тебе всё преодолеть.  
\- Правда? - спросил он со слезами на глазах.  
\- Правда.  
\- Раз так, - он схватил меня за запястье, - Давай сегодня устроим нечто особенное. Как насчёт предаться разврату? Пробовал когда-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - я покачал головой.  
\- Ну, надо же когда-то начинать, - усмехнулся он, доставая из шкафа бутылку вина, бокалы, и ставя блюдо с виноградом на стол. - Делай всё, что душе тебе угодно, а я сделаю ещё приятнее.  
Вот здесь и началось самое интересное.  
Прежде я не думал, что смогу когда-либо в этой жизни предаваться разврату.   
И тем не менее, сейчас я делаю глоток из бокала вина, а потом жую сладкую виноградину, пока меня доводит до оргазма наш блистательный Император, оставляя на моём теле разноцветные следы руками, испачканными в блёстках. И при этом единственное из одежды на мне - бархатное покрывало, и без того сползающее вниз с моей левой ступни.   
Полнейший разврат.   
И мне, чёрт возьми, это нравится.   
Я снова издаю стон, пока его движения отправляют меня в рай и дальше, он продвигается всё выше и выше, пока не нависает надо мной. Его тело прекрасно, что бы он там ни говорил, я бы даже сказал, что такое не стоит прятать...но мой возлюбленный пока что слишком не уверен в себе. Конечно, трудно решиться всем показать свои шрамы, на это требуется время, но поверьте мне, у нас это время есть. А пока что он проявил первый смелый шаг, открывшись мне и рассказав свои секреты, как я рассказал ему свои, и если его почерневшее сердце удалось вылечить, обнаружив под слоем копоти то же самое доброе сердце, какое было у того маленького мальчика, то однажды и удастся избавиться от маски сурового Императора.   
Мои мысли прерывает его поцелуй. Его губы очень мягкие, такие, какие хочется целовать постоянно, и несмотря на всю его странную любовь к привязываниям и воску, он удивительно нежен со мной, как всегда. При этом сам он всегда любит пожёстче, вот парадокс.   
Когда мы оба заканчиваем, падая друг другу в руки, я едва удерживаюсь от громкого крика - не стоит будить крепко спящую Руби, которая и так слишком устала - после чего мы идём в сторону ванной, где я осторожно мою ему голову и тру спину щёткой, затем присоединяюсь к нему, пока автоматон-обслуживающий меняет простыни на чистые. Когда он уходит, мы как раз вытираемся полотенцами, после чего согреваем друг друга, лёжа в кровати.   
\- Понравилось ли тебе? - шепчет он, кладя в свой идеально очерчённый рот виноградины своими изящными пальцами, выглядя при этом настолько красивым, что это было практически дьявольским чудом. Или ангельским. В любом случае, я мог бы любоваться им весь день, и ничего бы мне не надоело.   
\- Да, мой Император, - отвечаю я, строя щенячье-преданные глаза. Он смеётся.   
\- Можешь не отвечать мне вот так, пока мы наедине, Мэтти-Мэтти. Не спорю, мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь, прежде чем взять в рот палец моей перчатки, но пока что я хочу побыть собой, пока никто не видит. И пока никто не видит, хочу сказать, что ты так хорош. Во всём. Я люблю звук твоего голоса, твои бесконечные зелёные глаза. Твою доброту и смелость, решительность и стойкость. И в постели ты невероятен, не только из-за того, что ты делаешь, но и из-за того...какой ты есть. Твои сильные мускулы, прекрасные татуировки, я никогда не…  
\- Тшшш, - говорю я, прижимая палец к его губам. - Не говори этого. Ты, Брайан, самый прекрасный человек изо всех, кого я когда-либо видел. Как бы я ни пытался притвориться, что ненавижу тебя, я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Любым, с шрамами на твоей коже и на твоём сердце, с огоньками света внутри. Ты благороден и великодушен, Брайан. И я люблю тебя за всё, чем ты являешься.   
Он умиляется, и после нескольких минут подобных разговоров он отставляет пустую тарелку в сторону, чтобы обнять меня, и мы засыпаем вместе, счастливые и спокойные.   
\- Завтра пятое июня, - пробормотал он, - Ещё один самый лучший день моей новой жизни.  
Стоп, пятое июня?  
Чёрт.   
Только не Изумрудная Луна…  
Брайан не должен узнать, нет, нет, нет.


	4. Луна

\- Изумрудная Луна, Руби, - менторским тоном сообщил я, подкидывая поленьев в костёр, - Появляется раз в столетие. Как можно понять, в это время полная луна окрашивается в изумрудный цвет, магия становится сильнее, чем обычно, и цветёт, а мы, оборотни, становимся ещё кровожаднее и хищнее, и хотим уничтожить всё на своём пути, от чего нас может спасти только жидкий изумруд, созданный в ту же ночь, и поцелуй истинной любви, неважно, от кого и как. Изумрудная Луна должна быть и в этом году, поэтому пятого июня я спрячу тебя где-нибудь на всю ночь, чтобы не убить нечаянно, и запрусь где-нибудь в пещере.  
\- Так ты носишь его с собой? - спросила она, болтая ногами.  
\- Ага, конечно. В том-то и дело, что жидкий изумруд не удавалось никому получить уже давно, для этого нужен невероятно сильный маг и как минимум пять камней, и удачи тебе в попытках залить его в горло бешеному дикому волку и поцеловать его. Но после одной ночи этого не должно быть больше надолго, так что не волнуйся.  
Вот он я, стою, запертый в королевском подвале, жду, когда же облака явят собой чудо природы, которое может заставить меня убить всех, кого я люблю и кем дорожу. К счастью, двери довольно прочные, так что за всех остальных тут можно не…  
Брайан?  
\- Мэтти, что с тобой? - тревожно спросил он. - Тебе плохо?  
\- УХОДИ! - прокричал я. - Ради твоей же безопасности, беги со всех ног и запри все двери...не у одного тебя тут есть секреты, я - оборотень, и сегодня - Изумрудная Луна. Ты не знал?  
\- О нет, - испуганно прошептал он, - Я догадывался, но думал, что ты - перевёртыш, и превращаешься в волка по своему желанию…  
Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…  
Резкая боль пронзила мою голову, а затем и всё тело.  
\- Уходи, - простонал я, - Я не могу себя контролировать, не могу сдерживать зверя. Когда он проснётся, я убью всех, загрызу всех, нет…  
Я скорчился на полу, покрываясь мехом, мои зубы становились острыми, как бритва, клыками, а на руках отрастали когти, а мои мысли начала заполнять невероятная ярость. Я чувствовал себя сильным, опасным, и беспощадным.  
Убить.  
Рвать и метать.  
УБИВАТЬ!!!  
POV Брайана.  
Конечно, я не самоубийца, и поэтому пришёл сюда подготовленным. За моим плечом пряталась Руби, держа пять огромных изумрудов и бутылочку, и я жестом велел ей оставаться в темноте, глядя в яростные глаза огромного волка, который шёл в мою сторону.  
\- Я его отвлеку, - прошептал я, - Делай то, что нужно. Ты сильная волшебница, и тебе это под силу.  
Она кивнула, и я ринулся в сторону Мэтта, тот зарычал и бросился на меня. Прежде у меня был опыт драк с бешеными волками, которые не были оборотни, и я знал, что делать, чтобы не навредить ему серьёзно, а лишь причинить такое количество боли, после которого ему не захочется никого атаковать.   
\- Мэтт, - кричал я, уворачиваясь от его зубов, - Сопротивляйся! Я знаю, ты там, внутри, и ты слышишь меня, ты хороший человек, а не убийца! Ты достоин большего, и ты сможешь себя контролировать после этой ночи!  
Но этот волк оказался гораздо сильнее меня, он рвал мою одежду и грозился перекусить кость целиком, и всё же, я не сдавался, использовал магию, и старался его хоть как-то удержать, обездвижить, хоть ненадолго остановить эту машину для кровопролития.  
НЕТ!  
Он толкнул меня в грудь своими мощными лапами, и бросился к Руби, которая, как ни странно, выглядела очень спокойной, я побежал к ней, чтобы спасти от зверя.  
\- Хороший пёсик, - спокойно произнесла она. - Умный мальчик.  
И затем произошло невероятное - она взлетела в воздух, держа в руках бутылку с жидким изумрудом - да, молодец, я догадывался, что у неё есть столько магии невероятной силы, чтобы сотворить это - накануне она создала для меня раствор из жидких сапфиров для неуязвимости так, как будто ей было нечего делать.  
Волк прыгнул, и замер в воздухе, неспособный двигаться, его пасть раскрылась сама собой, и девочка залила ему в глотку жидкий изумруд.  
\- Пора пить вечернее молоко, собакен! - крикнула она. - Брайан, лови его, я не удержу его долго…  
Я сосредоточился, и волк, освободившийся на секунду, снова замер и упал на пол, распластавшись, но его голова всё ещё металась из стороны в сторону.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал я, подходя к нему, и крепко сжимая его пасть в руках, - Ты - самое лучшее, что произошло в моей жизни.  
И я его поцеловал.  
Волк перестал вырываться, и я снял заклятие обездвиживания, потому что его тело начало светиться изумрудным светом, снова превращаясь в того человека, которого я так хотел спасти в эту ночь. Но на нём не было одежды, и я снял свой плащ, прикрыв его им.  
Руби приземлилась рядом со мной, потирая лоб, и мы оба смотрели на трансформацию волка в Мэтта. Когда он превратился полностью, он открыл свои человеческие, не жёлтые, глаза, и спросил нас:  
\- Ребята?  
\- Всё ещё желаешь воткнуть нож мне в сердце...мой дорогой? - смешливо произнёс я. - Или, может быть, загрызть?  
\- Да, абсолютно, - издал смешок он. - Шучу. Вы справились? Вы спасли меня в Изумрудную Луну?  
\- Да! - гордо ответила Руби. - Теперь у нас даже больше магии, чем было раньше.   
\- Но почему ты раньше мне об этом не сказал?  
\- Тебе не нужен зверь, дикое животное, которое раз в полнолуние выходит на охоту, и…  
\- Тшш, - я приложил палец к его губам. - Ты говорил, что любишь меня таким, какой я есть, да? Что ж, я тоже люблю тебя, и волка внутри тебя, и всё, что с тобой связанное. Ты великолепен в любой форме, что в волчьей, что в человеческой, и отныне каждое полнолуние мы будем организовывать тебе безопасную охоту, чтобы никто не пострадал.  
\- Я влюбляюсь в тебя с каждым днём, - пробормотал он, - На самом деле, прямо сейчас я чувствую, что больше никогда не буду один. Волку нужна удача только чтобы найти тебя однажды, и я нашёл тебя.  
\- И ты никогда не будешь одинок, - ответил я, и он поцеловал меня снова, Руби даже поаплодировала.  
\- Теперь всё будет хорошо, - заметила она. - Мы будем жить так, как нам хочется, и не будем меняться ради мира - мы изменим его сами.  
\- Точно, - ответил Мэтт, поднялся с пола, завернулся в плащ, и мы трое вышли из подвала, и направились в большой зал моего замка.  
Завтра будет новый прекрасный день, новый шанс, и совершенно новая луна обязательно превратится в совершенно новое солнце.


End file.
